Skate to your dream
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: no sum R


Skate to your dream.  
  
This is an odd InuYasha story. . (Not a rip off of Tony Hawk's Under Ground)  
  
Note: I have a new story coming up to. Its called The Faculty InuYasha style. (Anyone seen it?)  
Rated R for Cussing blood and Romance in later chaps. Chars: InuYasha - 16  
Kouga- 16  
Mirouku - 16  
Kagome - 15  
Sango - 15 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On with the story? Inu's song rep is up in this chap. So is Mirouku's (to make up for next chap) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud buzz rang through a small house as we hear a slam and the buzz stops. And see a tall figure with Silver Tinted hair wearing a red shirt that says "HMD" and jet black pants on with black boots walk out of his room grabbing his skateboard. And walked outside.  
  
"Damnit what does he want now!??" The man sighed as he saw Kouga his Nemisis skate up to him. "Hey there..you finally got you'r skateboard back how many pieces of gum did it take to fix it this time?" Kogua laughed as he got serious and walked up to the man. "You listen to me boy, I see you anywhere near my Kagome and I will slit you'r thorat stay away got it?"  
  
"My name is not boy its InuYasha smart ass." InuYasha said annoyed. Why would he go near Kagome anyways? She was just a witch to him. "Fine ill stay away from you'r witch" InuYasha added pushing Kouga off the porch and falling flat on his back.  
  
InuYasha jumped onto his skateboard and took of to his friends house. Mirouku, InuYasha jumped off and walked into the house. "Hey Mirou-" InuYasha said as he saw Mirouku's little sister fly at him. InuYasha side stepped and walked into the other room.  
  
"Maybe another day!" he said as he walked into the basement. The girl muttered. "He's good..someday he will be my boyfriend..hehe"  
  
"Mirouku! Your little monkey is chasing me again!" InuYasha complained as he ran to the Basement door and slammed it trying to keep it closed. "Hey InuYasha" a familar voice from behind him said.  
  
InuYasha jumped and turned around. "Oh hey witch." Inu said as he turned his attention back to the door holding it with all his might.  
  
"LET ME IN!!" a voice from the other side yelled. "NEVER!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome pulled him back makeing him fall down the stairs yelling the way down: "SON OF A BITCH!!!" thud. He was at the bottom.  
  
A familar face poped his head through the door. "About time you let me in!" Mirouku yelled as he walked down and helped InuYasha up. "You ready to practice?" Kagome said as she walked down and got the Micro Phone set up.  
  
"Fine" InuYasha said as he got up and walked over and picked up his gutair. They heard a thump upstairs and some yelling then a girl with A short shirt and tight pants came in. "Hey hey hey" Mirouku said.  
  
"Hey mirouku you'r pet monkey is getting annoying she tried to do my nails." "Sorry about that Sango she's been chaseing everyone around. And she's my sister" Mirouku said as Sango walked down and winked at InuYasha. "He...Hey Sango" InuYasha said trying to find the words. Kagome glared at Sango.  
  
Sango walked over to Mirouku and beat him in the head. "Owww! What was that for?" he bellowed out trying to keep from yelling.  
  
"For thinking about it" Sango said and picked up her gutair.  
  
They played one song: (No doubt: its my life) then Kouga walked in and walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome how is my woman doing?" he said as Kagome was on the edge about to fly off the handle. "Im.....not......you're.....woman.....Kouga....." Kagome said trying to keep her temper. "Is dog-demon over there you're boy-friend?" he growled.  
  
Kagome blushed, 'no but I wish he was' she thought and shook her head. "Nope im not going out with anybod-" she was cut off. "Going out with anybody except me" Kouga said as Kagome whacked him on the head with Sango's gutair breaking it.  
  
"Would I do that to my man??" Kagome yelled at him in his face. "If she's angry..I bid you all goodbye" Kouga said and ran off.  
  
"What an idiot.." Sango muttered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Werid eh?..Next chap I need two reviews...not flames.  
  
Inu's rep:  
  
Sublime - What I got  
  
Early in the morning, risin' to the street  
  
Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feetGot to find a reason, a reason things went wrong  
  
Got to find a reason why my money's all gone  
  
I got a dalmation, and I can still get high  
  
I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot  
  
Life is (too short), so love the one you got  
  
Cause you might get runover or you might get shot  
  
Never start no static  
  
I just get it off my chest  
  
Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest  
  
Take a small example, take a tip from me  
  
Take all of your money, give it all to charity  
  
Love is what I got  
  
It's within my reach  
  
And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach  
  
It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve  
  
Try and test that you're bound to get served  
  
Love's what I got  
  
Don't start a riot  
  
You'll feel it when the dance gets hot  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away  
  
I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay  
  
I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot  
  
Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock  
  
Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same  
  
Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane  
  
Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mirouku's song.  
  
Shaggy - It was'nt me (It will make sence in later chaps)  
  
(Yo man) Yo  
  
(Open up man) What do you want man?  
  
(My girl just caught me)  
  
You let her catch you?  
  
(I don't know how I let this happen)  
  
With who?  
  
(The girl next door, you know?) Man...  
  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
  
(Alright)  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next doorPicture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget  
  
That I had given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow  
  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
  
If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay  
  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
  
And you tell her baby no way  
  
But she caught me on the counter  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the words that I told her  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the screams getting louder  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She stayed until it was over  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget  
  
That I had given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see  
  
Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me  
  
Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on  
  
Da right prefix whenever you should see her make da giggolo flexAs funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
  
Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs  
  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
  
Your answer: go over there but if she pack a gun  
  
You know you better run fast  
  
But she caught me on the counter  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the words that I told her  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the screams getting louder  
  
(It wasn't me)  
  
She stayed until it was over  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget  
  
That I had given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
How could I forget;  
  
That I had given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
  
I've been listenin' to your reasonin'  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
  
You may think that you're a player  
  
But you're completely lost  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next doorPicture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget  
  
That I had given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
C'ya next time! Other chaps will be up shortly for my other stories. 


End file.
